The Mob Song
"The Mob Song", also referred to as "Kill the Beast" and "Gaston's Plan's Success", is a song sung by Gaston, LeFou, and an angry mob in Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast. It features Gaston calling to arms the villagers to kill the Beast, simply because his appearance is frightening and they do not understand him. The song is performed by Gaston's voice actor Richard White, LeFou's voice actor Jessie Corti, and choruses as the mob and the servants. In 2017, Disney remade Beauty and the Beast as a live-action film. The song had the same story, but featured some additional lyrics. This one was performed by Gaston's actor Luke Evans, LeFou's actor Josh Gad, and extras as the mob and servants. Lyrics 1991 = We're not safe until he's dead He'll come stalking us at night Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite! He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead Good and dead! Kill the Beast! rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me? am! I am! I am! Light your torch! Mount your horse! Gaston: Screw your courage to the sticking place! Mob: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way! Through a mist, through a wood Where within a haunted castle Something's lurking that you don't see every day! It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! We don't like What we don't understand In fact it scares us And this monster is mysterious at least Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives We'll kill the Beast! whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine! Hearts ablaze Banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger just increased Raise your flag! Sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong Let's kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! |-| 2017 = We're not safe until he's dead He'll come stalking us at night Set to sacrifice our children To his monstrous appetite He'll wreak havoc on our village If we let him wander free So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the wood Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'Til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the Beast! Light your torch, mount your horse Screw your courage to the sticking place We're counting on Gaston to lead the way Call it war, call it threat You can bet they all will follow For in times like this, they'll do just as I say There's a beast running wild, there's no question But I fear the wrong monster's released Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! We don't like what we don't understand In fact, it scares us And this monster is mysterious at least Bring your guns, bring your knives Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives We'll kill the Beast! Hearts ablaze, banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger's just increased Raise the flag, sing the song Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong Let's kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Other Appearances *The song appears in the Broadway musical and Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *The original version was included on the albums: **''Beauty and the Beast (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Beauty and the Beast Special Edition Soundtrack'' **''Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast'' **''Classic Disney - Volume III''. *The 2017 version is included on the 2017 Beauty and the Beast: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Gallery Images 1991 Film 1246435_1373632194802_full.jpg enhanced-buzz-11548-1375806904-1.jpg 1280x720-u2T.jpg 0nEe2Za.png 20-of-the-best-animated-disney-villain-songs-2.jpg angry-mob-o.gif The_Mob_Song.png beauty-and-the-beast_madame-de-la-grande-bouche_3.jpg disney-princess_134372_1.jpg 2017 Film isthatwhatilooklike.jpg 000251349.jpg beauty_and_the_beast_still_luke_evans_josh_gad.jpg 26128308-4c51-470a-a8f4-5ab25453fa88.png.jpg Videos Official The Mob Song - Beauty and the Beast (hd)|1991 The Mob Song (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only)|2017 Beauty and the Beast Broadway OST - 20 - The Mob Song|Broadway (2016) Beauty & The Beast Live On Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios "The Mob Song" Gaston|''Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage''. Covers Beauty and the Beast (DISNEY METAL COVER) - The Mob Song - Caleb Hyles|Caleb Hyles Beauty & the Beast - THE MOB SONG (Disney Metal cover version)|Jonathan Young feat. AHmusic The Mob Song (From "Beauty and the Beast")|Pacific Nowhere Mob Song (From Beauty & The Beast)|The West End Singers & Orchestra The Mob Song|Baby Rockstar Trivia *The line "Screw your courage to the sticking place" is a reference to a line from Lady Macbeth from Shakespeare's play Macbeth, reading "But screw your courage to the sticking place, and we'll not fail." Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Disney Songs